The interior of vehicles sometimes include light assemblies with a light source to allow an operator or passenger of the vehicle to see an item in the interior when sunlight is not available. However, when the light source is provided by a light emitting diode (LED) controlled by a printed circuit board, the LED is often mounted on a satellite board in electrical communication with the printed circuit board to position the light source physically closer to a lens, in order to provide light appropriate for reading. The present invention obviates the need to use a satellite board to so position the LED.